The field of invention relates to guide apparatus and guide fence structure wherein such is indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,016,358; 5,240,052; 4,197,887; 5,052,5; and 3,509,923. The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for the utilization of guiding template structure as employed by the instant invention that permit the spaced positioning of a guide wall relative to a reference line.